batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Supper
"The Last Supper" is the seventh episode of the third season of Bates Motel. It aired on April 20, 2015. Synopsis Norma is going to have one big mess to take care of upon her arrival home. Norman agrees to get help; Dylan learns disturbing news about Emma's health; Norma reacts when Dylan tells Norma that Norman is taking on her persona. Summary Norman accompanies Norma when she goes to purchase a new cellphone and she wonders why everyone thought she may have been dead as she was only gone for one night. When they reach home, Norman answers a phone call from James Finnegan. Norma finds Romero waiting for her in the house and he tells her about the attempt on his life, asking where the flash drive is. She reveals that Gunner has it, so Romero heads there to retrieve it and has Gunner hack into it where he discovers his mother's name on the list. He decides to pay his father a visit in prison. Norma later finds Romero outside a bar and brings him back to the motel, where she puts him to bed in one of the rooms. Meanwhile, Dylan calls by the motel office to thank Emma for helping to take care of Norman and invites her out for dinner. Her father arrives and tells her to come home. Dylan later calls to Will Decody's taxidermy store and is shocked when he's told that Emma needs around $20,000 for a lung transplant operation. Chick Hogan discusses a job with Dylan and Caleb and says it will pay $25,000 but Caleb doesn't want any part of it, even though Dylan tells him about Emma needing money for surgery. James calls to the Bates house and Norma tells him she's worried about Norman, so she brings James down to the basement to introduce them. Norman tells Norma that she isn't needed and she heads back upstairs. James talks to Norman about his taxidermy but Norman changes the subject to his mother and asks James what it was like to sleep with her. From the line of questioning, James believes that Norman's feelings for his mother run deeper and suddenly Norman lashes out, attempting to choke him for "saying such an ugly thing". James manages to escape and as he's running out the door, he tells Norma to seek immediate help for Norman. Norma goes down to the basement to talk to Norman and comforts him. As Norma prepares dinner, Dylan tells her about finding Norman dressed in her nightgown making breakfast and says that he needs help. He also says that he's going out for dinner with Emma and Norma suggests asking her to join the family. When Norma goes outside for some herbs, she sees Caleb holding a bouquet of flowers. She decides to invite him into the house and Dylan introduces him to Emma. Caleb asks Norma to play something on the piano and he sings along with her. Norman emerges from the basement and asks why Caleb is there. Romero arrives and says he's leaving but Norma also asks him to stay for dinner. As the family gather around the table, Norman prevents Caleb from sitting next to Norma by sitting next to her himself. Norma makes a speech, thanking everyone for being there and Caleb makes his own speech, praising her. After the meal is over, everyone clears up and Norman is left alone at the table. That night, as Norma is sleeping Norman is wide awake in his bed. He enters her room, where she's sound asleep, and bends down beside her, caressing her thigh. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Stars * Emiliano Díez as Mr. Romero * Tomiwa Edun as Marcus Young * Andrew Howard as Will Decody * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Joshua Leonard as James Finnegan * Kevin Rahm as Bob Paris * Peter Stebbings as Bob's Employee * Keenan Tracey as Gunner Also Starring * Jesse Reid as Phone Store Clerk Notes * This episode was watched by 1.69 million viewers. * When comforting Norman in the basement, Norma says the line "We all go a little mad sometimes", which Norman says when talking to Marion Crane in [http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psycho_(1960_film) Psycho]. * Previously titled "Peep Hole" before changing to "The Last Supper" Music Videos File:Bates Motel Season 3, Episode 7 Preview File:Bates Motel Norma Comforts Alex (S3, E7) Bates Motel Inside the Episode The Last Supper (S3, E7) Gallery File:TheLastSupper.jpg TheLastSupper2.jpg TheLastSupper3.jpg TheLastSupper4.jpg TheLastSupper5.jpg TheLastSupper6.jpg TheLastSupper7.jpg TheLastSupper8.jpg TheLastSupper9.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes